


Don't dream it, be it

by mairyleo



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, Rocketman (2019) RPF, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, London, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: My friend Evi who lives in London goes abroad for a while. I look after her house and her dog.But her neighbour is none other than Richard Madden.From my friend Evi to my friend Sofie.For more works like this, please check out my friend's page @sofiedubois
Relationships: Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s), Richard Madden/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing

I was taking the train back home and everything just seemed faded. I didn’t really like work at the moment, even though the job itself was something I had always wanted to do. My friend Evi had been lucky enough to get to move to London but I wasn’t quite that lucky. It had me questioning if all my dreams were a waste of time anyway.

I got off the train and walked the rest of the way, since it was only a short walk. It started raining and – of course – I had forgotten to bring my umbrella, so I ran the rest of the way.

I let out a sigh once I was inside my house.

I just got out of my coat when my phone started to ring. I smiled when I saw it was Evi.

“Hey, how is London?” I answered before sitting down on the couch.

“It’s pretty good” Evi answered “Actually they asked me to go abroad for a while”

I laughed “Luck is really coming your way, huh?”

I was happy for her, yet I was wondering why I was still stuck here.

“Yeah I’ll have to go to San Diego for three months” she said but I felt like there was a but coming.

“But?” I asked when she didn’t continue.

She laughed “No but, Sof!” 

Was I being too negative?

“Well actually –“ she sighed “I was wondering if you could look after my house while I’m gone”

I raised my eyebrows. I would love to do that even though I would miss her there. But -.

“I’d love to” I said truthfully “But I can’t get off work that long”

“You know you can” she said and she was right.

Tourism was a dead-end ever since corona virus went viral. Quite literally. I actually had to work less hours which meant I only worked 3 days a week instead 5. They might even be happy if I was off work completely.

“I could always ask Tom” he was my boss.

“You should do that. I’m sure you would enjoy your time here”

I could practically see her smirking. We both loved London, only she already lived there, and I didn’t. She always told me actually living there wasn’t what it was cut out to be, but I couldn’t believe that was true.

“Okay I’ll talk to him tomorrow morning” I said and I already liked the thought of a change in perspective.

Nothing like clearing your mind and sorting your thoughts in London. Right?

“Perfect” Evi said “This will be awesome!”

I laughed “You know what?”

“What?” she asked

“I’ll kill you if you meet Richard of all people in San Diego”

Comic Con was right around the corner after all, but nobody seemed to know if he would be there or not.

I talked to Tom the next morning and he wasn’t even surprised. Everyone in the company knew I loved London. Actually, Tom wished me good luck and that I should get back in contact with him when I was back.

_ If _ and not when was my wishful thinking.

I could only arrive the day Evi left so we didn’t even see each other. I took the Tube to Primrose Hill and her house was practically next to the park. She had left me the keys outside and I unlocked the door to find Shaggy running towards me, he was a husky.

“Hey boy” I smiled as I stroked his skin.

I had missed him, he was such a cutie. And certainly I wouldn’t feel as lonely as I felt right now.

I walked into the kitchen on the first floor to find Evi had left me a note.

_ Believe in your dreams _

_ Also… have a look in the freezer _

I missed her dearly. Hopefully we would get to spend some time together in London before I had to go back.

I opened the freezer and squealed when I found ice cream of my favourite ice cream shop in London inside, Venci Chocolate and Gelato in Covent Garden.

I had no idea they actually sold it in boxes.

Evi was full of surprises.

I smiled. I would have the best time here, even if my best friend wasn’t around. Hopefully that would change soon.

I decided to take a stroll through Primrose Hill together with Shaggy. I already felt relieved. I loved the area and being in London gave me a completely different feeling about myself. I cooked myself some dinner and enjoyed watching Rocky Horror Picture Show while eating ice cream.

_ Don’t dream it, be it. _

How much I would love for my dreams to come true.

I went to bed eventually, tired but happy. 

I woke up the next morning and still felt cheerful. Actually, after taking a walk with Shaggy I decided to put on I Want To Break Free by Queen and danced around the living room. Even Shaggy looked at me weirdly, but I didn’t care.

I totally forgot everything around me until I heard a heavy bang on the front door.

I jumped, startled and turned down the music. I walked towards the door.

“Who is this?” I yelled through the door.

Safety first in London.

“This is your neighbour” a man yelled. “Are you fucking insane turning up the music like that?”

Oh, he didn’t sound happy. But why did I know that voice from somewhere?

I opened the door and was about to yell back at him when all air left my lungs. I couldn’t even move, much less speak.

It was none other than Richard Madden.

He stood there all tall, dark and handsome in skinny jeans and a black tee.

And he was… Evi’s neighbour?

I would kill her for not telling me.

I gulped.

“Oh uhm” I said eventually

Richard had raised his eyebrows and his blue eyes were fiercely cold.

I shivered “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it was –“

“Well you better have a closer look at the volume” he interrupted me “This is a very quiet neighbourhood”

“I’m truly sorry” I stammered “It won’t happen again”

“Where is Evi anyway?” he asked, sounding confused and clearly all forgotten about the noise.

“Oh ah –“ I really couldn’t get a grip, could I? “She’s in San Diego for a while and I’m looking after her house and after her dog”

Right on cue, Shaggy walked up towards me and waved his tail looking at Richard.

“Hi buddy” Richard said and leant down to rub him just behind his ear.

Wait. Did they know each other?

“You know Shaggy?” I asked in trance.

“Sure” he said as if it was no big deal “We see each other regularly, don’t we?” he spoke to the dog.

I felt like I was losing my mind. Or maybe I was dreaming and about to wake up.

“Anyway” he said when I didn’t respond “It’s great to meet you –“ he frowned.

He didn’t know my name.

“Sofie” I said, anything but calm.

“Nice to meet you Sofie” he smirked “I’m sure I will see you around then”

“Oh uh sure”

“Actually” he smiled before turning around.

Whoa he was handsome.

“If you keep the music down we will be fine” he smirked and kept on walking.

“Wait” I called before I could stop myself.

He stopped and looked at me, his brows furrowed.

Thank God he wasn’t angry anymore.

“Can I invite you over for a cup of tea tomorrow?” I asked before I could stop myself.

A cup of tea? I was so lame.

He smiled and my belly flipped “Sure Sofie. See you then” he winked and left.

I stood there, frozen and felt my knees giving in.

I made it to the couch and sat down. I was breathing shakily. Did this really just happen? And did he really wink at me?

I sighed and did the first thing I could think of. Call Evi.

“Hello?” she answered sleepily.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yelled. 

I was still high on adrenaline.

“What are you talking about?” she murmured “It’s in the middle of the night here”

I had forgotten about the time difference, but she deserved this, nonetheless.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” I asked “Maybe that _Richard Madden_ is your _neighbour_?”

It sounded surreal to say it.

She yawned before chuckling “You never would have agreed if I told you before”

I inhaled deeply, about to rant on when I exhaled. She had a point.

“I did something really stupid” I whined.

“Why?” she asked “What happened?”

I groaned “I invited him over for _tea_ ”


	2. Crepes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this progression
> 
> Happy Birthday Sofie!

I dug in some of the ice cream and tried to focus on watching Rocketman, although that might not have been the best idea to distract me.

I went to bed eventually and Shaggy followed. I petted him a bit and fell asleep soon thereafter.

I woke up the next day, bright and early when I heard Shaggy barking. I groaned. I wasn’t used to a dog, he probably had to get outside.

I ran the brush through my hair and put on my jeans and shirt. I could always shower later when I would get ready to have Richard over.

I shook my head and smiled. I still couldn’t believe that had really happened.

I took the leash and keys and walked outside, Shaggy was really excited already.

We walked through Primrose Hill and the fresh air helped me to clear my head a bit. There weren’t many people around and I enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness.

Eventually we headed back. We had been gone for an hour at least, my cheeks were rosy and I was craving a cup of coffee.

I was walking down the street to Evi’s house when I saw a man jogging down the street the other way, in loose fitting shorts and an Under Armour short sleeved shirt.

I gulped when I realised it was Richard.

Did he just come back from a run?

He ran his hand through his hair, including through his silver streak I had admired photos of so much.

He smiled when he saw me “Sofie, hi”

“Oh… hi Richard” I was still a little surprised to see him standing there in the flesh.

Why had I put no makeup on earlier?

When I reached him, I could get a closer look. He looked amazing and was all sweaty. I wondered how long he had to run to sweat like that.

“Are we still on for later?” I asked, my voice slightly trembling.

“Sure” he chuckled “What time should I come over?”

I glanced at my wrist and realised I had forgotten to put my watch on earlier.

“Early afternoon?” I asked “Say… 3 PM?”

“Perfect” his voice was perfect “See you then. I’ll have to go take a shower now”

He winked and with that he headed for his front door.

It took me a second to react before Shaggy tugged on the leash and I got snapped out of it. I opened the door and closed it behind us, leaning against it as I did. I let out a breath.

I untucked Shaggy’s leash and he ran off into the kitchen, probably hungry.

I sighed as I walked after him, still overwhelmed by having seen Richard like that. What were the odds?

I put some food into his bowl and absentmindedly put the coffee maker on.

I got my phone and checked it for new messages. Evi had texted me in the middle of the night my time, but it had been afternoon her time.

_< <Sorry I didn’t tell you about Richard. I’m sure you two will have fun>>_

I rolled my eyes, laughing. I knew exactly why she hadn’t told me.

_< <I’ll keep you posted>>_

I drank a cup of coffee and looked through the newspaper before heading upstairs to shower. I took my time getting ready and felt like a new human after. But I was also slightly shaking, because I knew Richard was coming over.

I opened the door to find Richard standing there in tight jeans and a v neck shirt. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine, yet he looked so humble as if he seriously had no clue how good looking he was.

“Hey” he said.

“Hi” I smiled “Come on in”

He stepped past me and I felt like I was getting used to his looks. Just.

“Follow me” I said calmly as I walked off to the kitchen “I just put coffee on and I’m making crepes”

Shaggy was already pacing all around me.

“Uh sounds delicious” Richard said.

Okay, maybe I wasn’t quite over his looks and his accent.

My hands shook slightly as I stirred the dough.

“How long have you been here for?” he asked “I had no idea Evi left”

“Oh, I’ve only moved in yesterday. It was kind of short notice. Evi is in San Diego for three months”

And here I thought she would meet Richard _there_ instead of me meeting him _here_.

“Sounds interesting. I’ll actually be in San Diego for the Comic Con this year”

“Oh” I tried to sound surprised “When is that?”

He chuckled “It’s in July”

“Great” I said as I was focused on putting a bit of dough on the crepe maker “I’ve never been”

“It’s a great city. I like it more than LA” he said.

I turned around to look at him and he was studying me.

“I can’t really argue with it. I don’t know either” I smiled “But it’s great that you get to see the world”

He narrowed his eyes “I guess you know what I do for a living then?”

Ah damn.

“Yeah” I admitted “You’re quite famous”

I tried to tease him, but I think it backfired.

“Well it got it’s pros and cons” he said.

“Oh I can imagine that”

The crepes were starting to get ready.

“What do you want yours with?” I asked him.

He frowned at me, blinking.

I laughed “The crepe? I love Nutella”

He smiled “All right, I’ll take the same”

“Great” I sounded excited.

We sat down on the couch with our mugs of coffee and crepes.

“Enjoy” I said.

I really hoped I didn’t mess up the recipe.

He smiled “It definitely smells amazing”

“Thanks”

“So, what do you do?” he asked eventually.

“Oh” I said while chewing “I work in tourism”

Shaggy was glancing at my crepe and he wouldn't look away.

He raised one eyebrow “Do you? That sounds interesting”

“Well it normally is. But when Corona happened it kind of destroyed everything”

“Oh, I can imagine” he said “Do you like what you do? Surely the industry is starting to get back to normal”

“Slowly, but yes” I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

How had I managed to relax around him?

“I love the job. I just wish I would get to travel more”

Richard chuckled “And I wish I had to travel less. I’m barely ever home”

I grimaced before laughing “I can’t even imagine what that is like”

“I have gotten used to it over the years” he said “But it can also get quite lonely”

“Oh I know that all too well. But music always distracts me” I said before I could think it through.

“Music?” he asked “Which music?”

“Well –“ I sighed “I love Frank Sinatra, Queen, ABBA, Robert Palmer, Otis Redding”

“Oh great. Nothing better than Frank Sinatra or Robert Palmer. Especially Addicted to Love”

“Oh yes” my face probably lit up.

He glanced at me for a second before he hummed the melody.

My smile widened “Exactly”

Shaggy whined again and kept looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

Richard chuckled.

"Is he usually like that?" he asked.

I shrugged "I wish I could tell you"

He kept looking at our plates.

I rolled my eyes and handed him a tiny bit of crepe.

Shaggy seemed stoked.

Richard laughed "I think you made him happy"

"I guess so" I smiled.

We talked for what felt like hours, long after the crepes were eaten and Shaggy was laying in his basket.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your diet” I laughed.

“Well I went for a run this morning” he winked “Might just have to go for another later”

Oh, I would love to watch him.

“But maybe we can do this again sometime?”

I felt myself blushing “I’d love that”

“If you don’t leave before I do” I winked back.

He chuckled “Not for a few weeks”

“Great”

Shaggy got up and fawned his tail

“I think we have to go for another walk anyway”

We both got up from the couch.

“See you soon, I hope” Richard said.

He pulled me into a hug and I was taken aback for a split-second before I did the only thing I could think of – I wrapped my hands around his back as he did around mine.


	3. Rugby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later... :)

I still couldn’t believe Richard and I had been hanging out for weeks. I was starting to be more and more at ease around him, even though it still felt like a dream. We had grown quite close as friends and I knew we never could be more than that. And that was fine with me, I was happy to have him in my life as it was, even if I had to go back home soon.

Richard was a great cook. We were at his place which seemed so decent and normal even though he was famous and rich. But he also seemed like just a normal guy. A normal _very handsome_ guy.

I was sitting on the countertop of his kitchen while I watched him cook chicken breast with sundried tomatoes wrapped in a few slices of streaky bacon and roasted in rosemary potatoes.

“Are you sure I can’t help you?” I asked.

“No” he insisted “You have fun and keep watching” he loved to tease me.

I poked out my tongue at him and he blinked a few times before he focused on the food again.

“I never would’ve taken you for such a great cook” I giggled.

He raised one eyebrow “Really?”

I smiled and nodded “Yeah. I thought you have your housekeeper make you dinner or order lots of take away”

He chuckled.

Dinner was delicious and I insisted on helping him wash the dishes before he could protest. Two could play this game.

We watched Some Like It Hot afterwards and I was so relaxed. I couldn’t believe we had the same taste in almost everything. And I was at ease being all cuddled up on the couch with him. Thinking back to a few weeks ago, I would have died at the thought alone.

I leant into him and put my head on his shoulder when I was growing more tired. My body was telling me to leave, but my heart was telling me to stay.

He hugged me goodnight after the movie had ended and I could barely keep my eyes open. I was getting so used to his hugs, his body against mine, taking in his smell and his breathing, touching his shoulders.

I pulled away and smiled before yawning “Good night, Richard”

I went to walk over to Evi’s house, feeling happy.

“Wait” he called after me.

I stopped and turned around to look at him, surprised. Had I forgotten something?

He didn’t speak for a second, as if he had forgotten what he wanted to say.

“Yeah?” I asked

“Would you want to watch Rugby with me on Saturday? A few of my friends are coming and we’ll have a great time”

I tried to suppress smiling too brightly. I loved watching Rugby and I was even rooting for Scotland. I was sure we would have a great time.

“Sure”

“Okay, see you then” he winked.

A few days later I walked over to his house with a few bottles of beer. I was never coming empty handed to a party and I was pretty stoked about the game and the fact that I could watch it with him.

I rang the bell and he opened the door for me shortly afterwards. He pulled me into a hug before I could stop him and I handed him the beer bottles.

“Great, thank you” he smiled.

I could already hear his friends being loud and shouting at the TV even though the game hadn’t even started yet.

“Your friends seem to be having fun already?” I laughed.

He shrugged “It’s Rugby. They’re over-excited”

“Are you?” I asked.

“Of course” he winked “It’s our national sport”

I walked inside, following behind him “Sounds great”

I tried to not be too excited. But I knew once the game started, I wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“It’ll get even rowdier once the game starts” Richard said, as if he wanted to explain the process to me.

I had to smile to myself. Oh, he would be in for a surprise.

He introduced me to his friends, all Scottish, and none of them actually seem famous.

“This is my friend from next door, Sofie” Richard explained.

That stung. But I knew we would never be more than friends. He was way out of my league.

“Nice to meet you” one of his friends Andrew said

“Thanks” I smiled “You too”

“Ohhh, game’s about to start” Calumn called.

I smiled to myself and we sat down on the couch together.

The game started and my pulse quickened. It was a Six Nations game and Scotland was playing against Wales. We just couldn’t let Wales win, we couldn’t. I had a hard time not shouting at the TV while everyone else did exactly that. Beer and whisky were flowing and I could already feel my tongue loosening.

The Scots were losing the ball to the Welsh and I just couldn’t take it anymore.

I let out a breath “Oh for fuck’s sake”

“You fucking idiots” I called “When you get the ball you don’t fucking loose it”

The whole rooms had gone quiet and I looked around. They all seemed surprised. Had they really thought I’d just quietly sit there?

I just shrugged “What? You were all doing it too”

They all started laughing and Richard seemed a bit lost in thought.

After the game ended his friends went to leave, but I insisted on staying to help him tidy up. Something felt off though.

“Richard?” I asked, bringing the beer bottles to the kitchen.

He acted as if he didn’t hear me and walked past me, exhaling loudly.

I frowned.

He walked past me again, but this time, I stopped him.

I held on to his arm but he wouldn’t meet my eyes “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

He groaned and shook me off him “Nothing. I’m fine”

“You don’t look _fine_ ” my voice turned softer then “Was it something I did?”

He just shook his head and met my eyes for a split-second before looking away “No. It’s fine”

I let out a breath and he met my eyes again. But his face was hard, and his eyes were cold.

I almost shivered “Okay then” I gulped “If you’re fine, I’ll just go home”

I turned around and grabbed my phone and sweater. I couldn’t believe he was being a dick like that.

“Bye Richard” I mumbled, because this felt like goodbye.

I walked into the hallway to head for the door when I felt him grip me. He turned me around and I sighed. What was his deal?

“I’m sorry” he said quietly.

I met his eyes and found him running his hand through his beautiful reddish brown hair. His voice had softened and his lips were parted.

I looked at him questioningly. I was confused out of my mind.

He cupped my cheek in one of his hands and pulled me to him, his lips meeting mine. It took a second to register what was going on. He was really kissing me. Something I wanted to do for weeks.

I did the only thing I could think of. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back.

He groaned and my mind went blank.

I could feel my knees weakening when his hands started to roam down my body as if he didn’t get enough of me, pulling me even closer to him.

I gasped into his mouth but he didn’t let go. Instead he kissed me rougher than before. I leant in closer, my torso against his hard chest while he tightened the grip around my waist. We were standing flush against each other while we both swayed when we deepened the kiss.

I could feel him breaking away eventually, but only inches. I was out of breath, as was he. How had this just happened?

He opened his mouth to say something but I put my forefinger on his lips. He just stared at me, his blue eyes so soft. My hands reached up and I ran my fingers through his unruly hair, gasping in the process.

I stared at him as he closed his eyes as if he enjoyed this too much to be able to keep his eyes open.

I pulled him to me again and his grip around my waist tightened as our kiss deepened again.


End file.
